A toda acción corresponde una reacción
by Alfonseca-JR
Summary: Tenía planeado controlarme y solo robarte besos hoy pero después de lo del sofá tendré que robarte otra cosa…/Ta-Takano-san… ¿Q-qué me vas a hacer?.../ La pregunta es qué no te voy a hacer…/ Había besado a su jefe, esa era la acción, solo faltaba la reacción, la cual estaba siendo recibida por cada fibra de su ser en este momento.


**A toda acción le corresponde una reacción:**

 **Advertencia:** Historia de género yaoi (relación chico-chico), si no te gusta no lo leas, en mí no quedo el que no supieras C:

 **Descargo de responsabilidad.** Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia fue hecha sin fines de lucrativos pero si de distracción para las personas que la lean y para mí misma. Ignoro si hay una historia parecida en la extensa cantidad de relatos con la que cuenta Fanfiction.

* * *

 **Summary:**

 _¡Deja de molestarme, idiota! / Si tanto te molesta entonces tu podrías recuperarlos / ¿Eh?, ¿A qué te refieres? / Róbame besos y compensa los que acabo de robarte / ¡Como si de verdad fuera a hacer eso, imbécil! …/ Tenía planeado controlarme y solo robarte besos hoy pero después de lo del sofá tendré que robarte otra cosa…/Ta-Takano-san… ¿Q-qué me vas a hacer?.../ La pregunta es qué no te voy a hacer…/ Había besado a su jefe, esa era la acción, solo faltaba la reacción, la cual estaba siendo recibida por cada fibra de su ser en este momento._

* * *

 ** _Miércoles, 7:34 am_**

El metro estaba más lleno de costumbre, nuestros editores habían sido empujados a un punto distinto de donde estaban por la gente que entraba en cada nueva parada, quedando junto a un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de preparatoria –el uniforme los delataba- que daban ánimos a uno de ellos que parecía más muerto que vivo.

-Tranquilo viejo, ya verás que si podrás pasar el extraordinario-

-Sabes que no, desde que empezamos el primer parcial de física no entiendo nada, solo una vez la pase y fue con 6, reprobare el extraordinario igual como lo hice en las otras 2 oportunidades y tendré que irme de la escuela-

-¡Demonios!, ¡Que negativo eres!-

La conversación de los estudiantes llamo la atención del castaño, él nunca había sido bueno con los números, lo suyo era más las letras, recordaba que siempre había tenido problemas con materias como esa, su razonamiento matemático nunca había sido muy bueno que digamos.

-Pobre chico- sin quererlo las palabras escaparon en un tono bajo de la boca del castaño.

-¡Onodera!, ¿¡Es que piensas quedarte en el maldito tren!?- la voz de su jefe lo regreso de su distracción

 _¡Demonios!_

* * *

El día en la editorial transcurrió normal pues no tenían mucho de haber empezado el ciclo, cada quien pudo retirarse sin problema a sus respectivas casas.

Una vez que el castaño había llegado a su casa noto que el storyboard de Motou-sensei había llegado y tenía que corregirlo, por ello, en estos momentos se encontraba en casa de su jefe y también vecino, terminando las ultimas correcciones

-Takano-san, ¿podrías revisar este último cambio?, no estoy completamente seguro si debería cambiar el orden de estas tres viñetas haría que se viera me- El menor fue silenciado unos cuantos seguidos por los labios de su jefe, provocando el acumulamiento masivo de la sangre en sus mejillas.

-Déjame ver- dijo el azabache al momento de apartarse del de los ojos verdes y tomando el storyboard de las manos de este.

¡Carajo!, era la octava vez en el trascurso de la madrugada que su jefe le robaba un beso, no le disgustaba del todo –cosa que no admitiría nunca ni aunque fuera sometido a la peor de las torturas- pero era incomodo –por no decirlo de otra manera- que cada vez que el abría su boca para preguntar o decir algo, no pasaban ni cinco segundos y su jefe ya le había robado un beso, pensó que después de unos dos o tres el mayor dejaría de joderlo, _cuanta ingenuidad puede haber en una sola persona…_

-Takano-san…-el enojo se extendía en cada centímetro de la cara del castaño- ¡Es la octava y última ve- ahí estaban de nuevo los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, ni siquiera le daba el tiempo suficiente para empujarlo u algo porque los besos que le estaba propinando el de los ojos cafés eran efímeros, terminaban tan pronto como empezaban.

-Novena vez querrás decir-

 _¡Hijo de puta!_

El muchacho de veintiséis años muchas veces pensaba que Takano _hagoloquequieroporqueasiloquiero_ Masamune se había graduado con honores en la universidad de acoso sexual con un doctorado en joder a Onodera Ritsu.

-¡Maldita sea Takano-san!, ¿¡Así como demonios esperas que uno haga bien su jodido trabajo?!, ¡Lo corregiré solo en mi casa, me largo! – decía el castaño quien le había arrebatado el storyboard al azabache, guardándolo en su respectivo sobre y acababa de tomar sus cosas para levantarse y caminar con dirección a la salida.

No había avanzado ni un metro cuando un fuerte agarre se hizo presente sobre su muñeca izquierda y de un brusco tirón quedo sobre el sofá de la sala de su jefe con este encima.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pa-NGH!?- una vez más sus labios habían sido acallados por los del mayor de una manera más pasional que las anteriores.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, un pequeño hilo de saliva los unía superficialmente, sus respiraciones se habían tornado agitadas e irregulares, el sonrojo en la cara del menor llegaba a tal grado que si ponía su cara al lado de un camión de bomberos, esta quedaría perfectamente camuflajeada y se le sumaba la intensa mirada que le daba su jefe, la verdad es que solo empeoraba la situación.

-Y con este serian diez- Dijo el de los ojos cafés con su típico tono de superioridad.

-¡Deja de molestarme, idiota!-

-Ritsu…-

-¡¿Qué?!-

\- Si tanto te molesta entonces tú podrías recuperarlos-

 _¿Eh?_

-¿A qué te refieres?- ese último comentario lo había causado desconcierto, provocando que sus mejillas perdieran algo de color, quedando tenuemente iluminadas.

-Róbame besos y compensa los que acabo de robarte, aunque por mí no habría ningún problema de que fueran más de diez…- le ronroneo suavemente en el oído al castaño

-¡Como si de verdad fuera a hacer eso, ni que fueras tan afortunado, imbécil!-

-¿Cuál es el problema?, ¿es que no te gusto, eh Ritsu?- el menor sintió como la mirada burlona de su jefe se clavaba en él.

-¡Por supuesto que no me gustas!-

-¿Entonces por qué gritas mi nombre cuando te corres?-

-¡Cállate!- ¿Por qué ese hombre lograba ponerlo en ese estado?

-¿Y si no me callo que me harás Ritsu?- dijo el mayor acercándose cada vez más al chico debajo de él.

-¡Bueno p-pues yo… yo…!- sus narices se rozaban, el aliento de ambos se entremezclaba, podía sentir cada parte de su cuerpo pesada y temblorosa, estaba jodidamente nerviosos.

-¿Tu qué?- el castaño sabía que el azabache estaba gozando de su estado actual, ese brillo en sus ojos cafés lo delataba.

-Y-yo…- el menor tenía sus labios entre abiertos, sentía el rose de los del hombre arriba de él.

Los brazos del castaño se estiraron lentamente mientras temblaban, su mirada verde estaba perdida en la café, no estaba consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Takano-san mantenía una mirada atenta y sorprendida en el chico, el menor tomo delicadamente de los cabellos a su jefe y sello sus labios con los suyos.

Fue un beso muy corto, termino tan pronto como empezó, y en extremo casto a comparación de los que se ellos dos habían compartido en muchas ocasiones pero no necesito más para dejar al mayor muy sorprendido.

 _¿Eh?, Esperen… ¿Qué carajo acababa de hacer?_

La profunda voz de su jefe lo regreso a la tierra- No esperes que después de esto te deje ir, pensaba contenerme hoy solo robándote besos pero viendo lo que acaba de pasar pienso robarte algo mas- dijo el de los ojos cafés que de un momento a otro ya se había levantado del sofá y en una rápida maniobra ya se encontraba cargando en su hombro a un medio aturdido Ritsu.

 _¿¡Eh?!_

-¡No, espera!, ¿¡Qué carajo haces!? ¡Bájame idiota!- el menor pataleaba y golpeaba la espalda del mayor.

-¿Prefieres que te cargue como a una princesa?-

-¡No seas idiota!, ¡Bájame ahora!-

 _¡Slap!_

De un momento a otro las quejas del castaño se habían callado y su cara había tomado una tonalidad escarlata

-Que molesto eres- _Ta-Takano-san… ¿¡A-acababa de darle una nalgada!?_

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose llego a sus oídos y cuando estaba por reclamar por la acción anterior del azabache, este ya lo había aventado bruscamente a la cama.

En ocasiones como esas, su jefe se le asemejaba a un felino a punto de cazar a su presa y, lamentablemente, en este momento él era el ratón acorralado en la esquina-o mejor dicho la cama-

El menor trato de reincorporarse sobre la cama pero ya tenía encima a el editor jefe.

-¿Q-qu-é me vas a hacer?- o por el amor de Dios, que alguien le diera un premio por la pregunta más estúpida del año, él sabía perfectamente lo que su jefe le iba a hacer.

-La pregunta aquí no es qué te voy a hacer Ritsu, sino qué no te voy a hacer- Los colores subieron aún más de ser posible a la cara del castaño y una sonrisa burlona se apreciaba en todo su esplendor en la cara del azabache cuando vio como la cara del otro se desencajaba en una graciosa mezcla de enojo y vergüenza

 _¡Hijo de puta!_

-¡Maldito pervertido!

-Sí, yo también te amo Ritsu-

 _¡Eso, en definitiva, no puede ser amor!_

En esa noche Onodera Ritsu recordó – una de las pocas cosas sobre física que aprendió en su etapa de estudiante- esa famosa ley de la física que llego a ver en varias ocasiones: "A cada acción corresponde una reacción", El había besado a su jefe, esa era la acción, solo faltaba la reacción, la cual estaba siendo recibida por cada fibra de su ser en este momento.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Mi primer fic yaoi! (avienta confeti por todas partes).

La verdad es que este anime lo amo, lo vi hace mucho tiempo junto con Junjou Romantica y pues, me uní "al lado oscuro" (?), me encanta la personalidad de los personajes y la historia me resulta graciosa y sumamente hermosa.

Realmente a mí me gusto (aunque lo mejor es que a ustedes también les guste) el resultado pero no estoy muy segura si respete fielmente las personalidades de cada uno de ellos, tenía pensado hacerlo lemmon pero nunca he hecho uno y dije: mejor experimento un poco con la pareja y luego vemos xD, ojala y les guste, los invito a hacer clic en el botón de "Review" y dejarme uno (es gratis y lo que es gratis siempre debe aprovecharse :D) para saber que tal les pareció esta obra de su humilde servidora, críticas constructivas porfa C:, eso me ayuda a mejorar. Me disculpo si encuentran faltas de ortografía, luego con todo y que reviso muchísimas veces el documento se me va el pedo y se me pasan algunas xD

La idea –en un principio- no me surgió de algo en especial pero fue de esas veces en donde la inspiración golpea tu puerta y no te deja en paz hasta que lo escribes xD, al día siguiente de que termine de transcribirla a digital (si, primero escribo en una libreta y al transcribirlo aquí cambio varias cosas, obviamente tratando de respetar la esencia inicial de la historia, la verdad me da flojera pero así siento que me quedan mejor :3) , me di cuenta de que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo se iba a llamar el fic y cuál sería el resumen, entonces ese día en la prepa, reflexionando, vi como aproximadamente 50 alumnos( si, no es broma), iban casi templando a hacer el extraordinario 3 de física y dije: carajo, cuanta intensidad D: , de aquí surgieron los cambios de última hora del fic, aun con ellos siento que quedo bien xD.

Aprovecho para agradecer a las 2 personitas que comentaron mi fic de "Tiempo caritativo" y las 5 que lo pusieron entre sus favoritos (las cuales no sé si vayan a leer esto pues no sé si les gusta el yaoi y este anime xD, de todas formas, cuando suba uno nuevo de Soul Eater les agradeceré ahí C:) ,el cual es de Soul Eater y es un KidxShinigami-sama, siempre había querido hacer un buen fic de ellos dos donde se pudiera apreciar el amor de un padre a su hijo :3, así que si eres fan de ese anime y andas con las ganas de leer algo de relación sana de padre-hijo, corre y léelo ,está en mis historias xD, bueno si quieres C:

Si te gustaría que escribiera sobre algo, házmelo saber y vere que puedo lograr sacar de mi mente C:

Y eso sería todo, gracias a los que leyeron hasta el final C:

 **¡Hasta la próxima lectura!**


End file.
